The purpose of the study is to compare differences in aerobic capacity, pulmonary function, and self-report of physical activity in 20 adolescents with cystic fibrosis (CF), before and after a six-week exercise training program. Nutritional status, severity of pulmonary disease, and pubertal status will be controlled for confounding variables.